Un-Named
"I've seen them a few times. They hide behind trees or crouch in the shadows. They watch us just as we watch them." - Ratha to Thakur in Ratha's Creature, page 10 Un-Named are a related yet unidentified relative of the Dinaelurus illumina sapiens. Their actual classification is unclear; they live outside of the Named Clan, and mostly lack the self-awareness that is a particular characteristic of the Named. Un-Named can frequently be identified by the blankness and unintelligence in their eyes, if not immediately by their animalistic behavior. Few among the Un-Named are actually known for intelligence. Those who do are often leaders, yet the Un-Named do not possess true organization. Structure and Organization Most of the Un-Named live alone, with exception of nursing mothers and adults seeking mates. However, they have been shown to rally together in raiding parties when food is scarce, preying on the herd-beasts of the Named. These raids are led largely by the intelligent percentage of the Un-Named. It is probable that most of the unintelligent Un-Named perceive the possibility of more food when directed by their smarter leaders. Such coalitions lack the proper structure of an organized group, limiting the capacity of actions for the leaders. History Before the events of Ratha's Creature, the Un-Named were implied to have made countless raids on the Named clan during hard seasons. At some point, leaders of the Un-Named grew even more radical and aggressive, blaming the Named for the difficulties of their lifestyle and organizing a massive attack that almost destroyed the Named. After achieving this first victory, the Un-Named were unable to complete their task. Most of them were focused on feeding on the Named's beasts, and proved incapable of caring properly for the herds. The return of Ratha with the Red Tongue created a change of leadership in the Named Clan, and with their new blazing weapons, the Named managed to defeat the Un-Named in battle. The status of the leaders and sentient Un-Named after the battle is unknown. Even if they survived, they no longer raided the Named. List of Un-named *'Thistle-chaser/Newt' - She was not a part of the clan, and was Un-Named until she took up the name Newt. Unlike most Un-Named, she possessed superior intellect. *'Nightling' - An Un-Named female, she is one of the intelligent leaders responsible for the Un-Named raids. *[[Grizzled Cripple|'Grizzled Cripple']] - *'Bonechewer ' - Thakur's brother, father of Thistle-chaser and Night-who-eats-stars, son of Reshara and former mate of Ratha. He was the first Un-Named for Ratha to meet. *[[Shongshar|'Orange-Eyes']] - *'Mishanti' - *'Reshara' - *[[Gray Hunter|'Gray Hunter']] - *[[Young Spotted Coat|'Young Spotted Coat']] - *[[The Old Gray|'The Old Gray']] - *[[False Bonechewer|'False Bonechewer']] - Quotes "...They looked rough and wild...The Un-Named had a strong odor, both sour and musky at once. It was laced with a mixture of prey blood-scents, some old, some fresh. It held the stale scent of age and the smell of mud carried between weary pawpads. And along with the scents of the Un-Named and the creatures they hunted came the wild scents of unknown valleys, plains and forests where a hunter might roam in freedom or die miserably of starvation." - Ratha in Ratha's Creature, page 129 Boneylaugh by rathacat-d8siqn8.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Ratha challenge day 3 nightling by viergacht-d5rrc7q.png Category:Groups Category:The Un-Named Category:Clan History